


The Night Fury and the boy who died

by WolfKomoki



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Stoick thinks Hiccup has gone mad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Stoick had gotten used to the idea that his son was friends with a Night Fury, but now Hiccup was talking to someone that he couldn't see called Jack Frost. He had watched his son have many conversations with someone that wasn't there, and he was worried. Had Hiccup gone mad? Stoick had thought so until one day it snowed for the first time in years.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rise of the guardians and How to train your dragon are both owned by Dreamworks.  
> Don't expect this fic to be one hundred percent historically accurate, especially with dragons and magic powers thrown into the mix.

When Jack woke up, his head was pounding. He feels something wrapped around his body. Whatever it was, it had scales. Groaning, he opened his eyes to see reptilian eyes looking back at him. When Jack’s vision focused, his eyes widened. There was a black dragon looking directly at him. The dragon nudged him with a paw and grunted.

“Um… hey there? Nice dragon?” Jack asked, slowly stroking under its chin. The dragon grinned and put its tail under Jack’s legs, wiggling a bit as it helped him up. Jack couldn’t get over the fact that he was _looking at a dragon_!

Wait… how was he looking at a dragon? Why was his head hurting? What happened? Jack tried to remember. The dragon lets out a concerned grunt when Jack squinted. He recognized that facial expression as pain. Then Jack remembered.

_He was flying over to Norway, as it was their turn to receive snow, when he became overwhelmed by the aurora Borealis. In his confusion, he flew away from the lights, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Eventually, though, Jack was hit by an intense heat, which caused him to fall backwards into a lake. The last thing Jack remembered when he fell in the lake was seeing pretty lights before he woke up to see a dragon._ The dragon puts a paw against Jack’s head, staring at him in concern.

“Hmm? Oh, uh, hey. It’s okay, I’m alright now.” Jack says. Jack reaches for his staff, hoping to get out of here, only to feel nothing. Great, he must have lost it in the water. That’s two staffs lost now!

“Toothless? Toothless, where did you go?” A voice asks. Jack jumps. He didn’t expect to hear a voice out here. He looks up when the dragon was approached by a brown-haired boy with brown eyes, and a tunic. He only looked to be a year older than Jack, well his physical age at least. He sees the boy approach the dragon.

“ _There you are,_ boy. What are you doing out here?” The boy asks. The dragon, now known as Toothless, waves his tail at Jack. The boy blinks.

“Toothless. There’s nothing there.” The boy says. Jack figured as much. He would have to find a way to make the boy believe in him for him to see him. Toothless starts bouncing, wagging his tail at Jack. Why can’t his human see him? He was right there!

Toothless let out a desperate whine, wanting the boy to see him. The boy blinked.

“You really do _see_ something, don’t you boy?” The boy asks. Toothless nodded.

“Can you draw it for me?” Jack watched as Toothless dug his claws into the ground and drew Jack. The boy stared. Toothless had drawn a boy who was wearing some sort of jacket with… snowflakes? What? The boy looked to be about a year younger than him. Since the boy could see his face now, Jack decided to make it snow.

Hiccup blinked when it started snowing. It hadn’t snowed in Berk in years. He blinks when he sees a fourteen-year-old boy with white hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and a blue jacket with snowflakes.

“Whoa! You’re actually there!” He says. Jack snorts.

“Your dragon was having a difficult time getting you to see me.”

Hiccup looks at the stranger.

“Did you make it snow?”

Jack nods and makes it stop.

“That’s so awesome! My name’s Hiccup. What’s yours?” The boy, now known as Hiccup, asks.

“I’m Jack Frost. Nice to meet you!” Jack introduces. He was glad to have another believer, but what he can’t get over is that his new believer knows a dragon! A freaking dragon! Before Jack could beam at this some more, he suddenly felt very hot. This place seemed to be very warm. Hiccup’s eyes widened when Jack’s body fell backwards onto the ground.

“Hey, whoa!” He calls, running over to him. Toothless looked at Jack, his eyes full of worry.

“Jack? Jack? Hey!” Hiccup calls, frantically shaking him. He yelped when he felt how warm his skin was. Oh gods, of course! Jack can manipulate snow, so that must mean he needs to be cold! Hiccup strapped Jack to Toothless’s saddle, making sure he was securely fastened to the saddle.

“Toothless, go back to Berk. Jack needs help!” Hiccup demands. Toothless grunts and flies back to the place where all the humans were. When Toothless gets to Berk, Stoick stared in confusion. Something was strapped to the dragon’s back, but he couldn’t see what. Toothless flies next to Stoick, and lands on the ground.

“Hey Toothless, what you got on your back?” Stoick asks. Toothless points his tail to the saddle, and mimics shivering. Stoick blinks.

“You’re cold?”

Toothless shakes his head.

“You _want_ to be cold?”

Toothless shakes his head. He points his tail to the straps, and mimics shivering.

“You want the thing _strapped_ to you to be cold?”

Toothless nods. Stoick frowns. Something was wrong with Toothless. He wasn’t making any sense. How was he supposed to tell his son that his dragon might be sick?

“Toothless, I don’t understand. Just take me where you want to go.” Stoick says. With that, Toothless starts running to the ice cellar. Stoick’s eyes widened.

“Toothless, _stop_!” He shouts. Toothless wasn’t listening. By the time Stoick caught up to the Night Fury, he had managed to open the door to the ice cellar. Stoick watched as Toothless closed the door with his tail.

Stoick goes to find Hiccup after that. He must tell his son that Toothless had gone mad.

The conversation wouldn’t be easy, but it must be done. Inside the ice cellar, Toothless watched as Jack’s eyes started to twitch. This means that the strange human was starting to come around. Toothless was shivering. Biting the straps of the saddle, he uses his claws to loosen Jack. Eventually, Jack lay on the floor of the cellar, and Toothless pressed the door with his paw. He leaves the cellar, closing it tight as he sat on the ground next to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup watched as Toothless flew off with Jack. He didn’t know how to help Jack, so he panicked and told him to go to Berk. Hopefully someone there would be able to help Jack. He knew the journey back to Berk would take most of the night. He sighs. Well, might as well get moving.

As Hiccup walked through the forest, he thinks back to his meeting with Jack. He still couldn’t get over the fact that Jack could bring snow to his _hands_! How awesome is that? One thing was bothering him, though: why couldn’t he _see_ him at first? Toothless could see him right away, so why couldn’t he?

“Gah, this is making my head hurt!” Hiccup complains. There was another thing he noticed as well: Jack’s accent. Hiccup had never heard an accent like his before. He’d have to ask him where he’s from once he’s better.

By the time Hiccup returned to Berk, it was nightfall. He hoped that Jack would be awake when he got back.

Stoick was sitting outside, waiting for Hiccup to get back. It was now nightfall, and he hasn’t returned. He was starting to worry. Ever since Hiccup met the Night Fury, the two had been inseparable, until Toothless put himself inside the ice cellar. He sighs and goes down to the tavern, hoping to calm his nerves. He looks up when Astrid walks inside the tavern and sits next to him.

“Hiccup still hasn’t come back yet, huh?” She asks. Stoick looks at her, clearly concerned.

“It’s nightfall, and he still hasn’t come back.”

Astrid puts a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay Stoick. It’s Hiccup. He’s a fighter. He’ll come back.” She says. Stoick sighs and puts his head in his hands. Astrid frowns.

“This isn’t just about Hiccup, is it?” She asks. Stoick looks at her.

“You’re right, it’s not.”

“Then what _is it_ Stoick?” Astrid asks.

“It’s about Toothless.” Stoick answers. Astrid stares in shock.

“I thought you were okay with Toothless.”

“I am, it’s just…”

Stoick sighs.

“Toothless has gone mad.” He finally answers.

“Stoick, why would you _say_ that?” Astrid asks. Stoick leans back in his chair.

“Astrid, he closed himself inside the ice cellar.”

Astrid frowns.

“That doesn’t make any sense! He can’t survive in cold temperatures. Why the _hell_ would he put himself inside the ice cellar?”

Stoick scratches his head in confusion. When Jack opens his eyes, he sees the inside of a cellar. Groaning, he slowly gets up from the floor. What the hell was he going to do? This place was way too hot. He doesn’t want to be stuck in an ice cellar. He wanted to see this new world he ended up in!

When Hiccup returned to Berk, he starts looking for Toothless. If he saw Toothless, then he could see if Jack was alright. Grabbing a couple sticks, he rubs them together until it made a torch. Holding onto the torch, Hiccup walks through the darkness. He walks past the buildings, until he spots Toothless sitting outside the ice cellar. He runs over to him.

“Toothless hey! Where’s Jack?” He asks. Toothless points his tail to the door to the ice cellar. Hiccup frowns and opens the door to the cellar. He walks inside and closes the door. Jack turns around to see Hiccup.

“Hiccup, hey!”

Hiccup runs up to Jack and gives him a hug.

“Oh Jack! I was so _worried_!” Hiccup says. Jack wraps his arms around him, watching Hiccup sigh with relief. Hiccup lets him go after that.

“You know your dragon is pretty cool. Are there others?” Jack asks. Hiccup smiles.

“Oh yeah. Lots of them.”

Jack grins.

“That’s so awesome!”

Hiccup chuckles.

“I’ve never seen someone so excited about dragons before.”

Jack looks at him.

“Hey man! I’ve never even _seen_ a dragon until now!” He says. Hiccup blinks.

“That makes sense, I guess. You would have to live in a colder climate, so you wouldn’t have seen a dragon, since they can’t survive in colder climates.”

_Sure, I can roll with that._

“Maybe so. I don’t really know why I haven’t seen a dragon until now. I don’t suppose water dragons exist?” Jack asks. Hiccup blinks.

“You know, I really don’t know. All the dragons _I’ve_ ever seen have lived on land.”

“Well, that sucks. Water dragons would be awesome.” Jack says. Hiccup cracks up.

“My father would lose his mind if water dragons existed.”

Jack also cracks up. He blinked when Hiccup put his hand on his shoulder.

“What are you going to do about the heat? You can’t stay in this ice cellar.”

Jack looked around the cellar, trying to think of a solution. Hiccup lets go of his shoulder and waits for Jack to come up with something. If Jack were suffering from Hypothermia, he would just have to put on a lot of layers. Obviously, that won’t work for Jack. It was ten minutes later when Jack gets an idea.

“ _I got it_!” He exclaims. Hiccup looks at him.

“What?” He asks. He watched as Jack surrounded himself with Snow showers.

“Okay, that’s genius. I never would have thought of that.”

Jack grabs Hiccup’s arm and starts pulling frantically.

“Can you show me around? I want to see _more_ of the place!”

Hiccup smiles.

“Sure, Jack.”

Hiccup expected for Jack’s skin to be unbearably cold, but he didn’t find it to be that bad. It beats the heat that he was used to.

“Okay, sure, come on.” Hiccup says as he opens the cellar. When Jack walks outside, Toothless pounces on him. Jack giggles when Toothless starts licking him.

“Hey, hey! That tickles! _Stop_!” He says, gasping between laughs. Hiccup cracks up. This scene was adorable.

“Come on Toothless, let Jack up from the ground, okay?”

Toothless pouts and gets off of Jack. Jack slowly gets up from the ground.

“We should probably go find my dad before he thinks I’ve been murdered or something.” Hiccup says. Jack snorts.

“Is he _that much_ of a worrywart?”

“Oh yeah. He’s probably already sending out a search party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This chapter had a bit of a plot hole at first.  
> One minute Stoick was standing outside, then the next minute he was in a Tavern. I was like: wait what? How did we get inside a tavern when two sentences ago we were outside?


End file.
